This invention relates to a guy attaching device for attachment to a utility line pole and more particularly to such a guy attaching device which is adapted for easy attachment of guy wires, cables or the like to wood poles without significant damage to the pole and at the same time allows increased working loads or cable tensions to be applied thereto over those possible with conventional guy attaching devices.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered with conventional guy attaching devices due to the fact that, when the retaining bolt is torqued, there is insufficient face area on the guy attaching device to resist the pressure applied therethrough to the pole whereby the device is drawn into the pole, thus making it difficult to assemble a guy loop on the device. That is, the neck clearance on such conventional guy attaching devices is not maintained constant relative to the pole bearing face whereby upon tightening the mounting bolt to its maximum preload, it is difficult to attach the guy loop. Also, since conventional guy attaching devices are drawn into the pole upon tightening the mounting bolt, this increases downslotting of the mounting bolt which results in pole damage and permits rain water to enter the pole and thus cause accelerated internal age deterioration and rot of the pole.
Prior art type guy attaching devices also permit substantial damage to the pole face under high working loads due to the fact that under such high working loads the device rotates relative to the pole, thus forcing the leading or bottom edge of the device into the pole whereby the wood fibers are sheared and damaged. Prior art type apparatus mentioned above is shown in the Jenne Pat. No. 2,901,798, dated Sept. 1, 1959, and the Huggins Pat. No. 2,983,010, dated May 9, 1961.